


No One Messes with a Saltzman

by hallo_awkwardturtlehere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_awkwardturtlehere/pseuds/hallo_awkwardturtlehere
Summary: Hope, Josie, and Lizzie Saltzman have each other's backs.





	No One Messes with a Saltzman

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Hope is the twins older sister. How she is is entirely up to your own imagination.

Hope and Lizzie were studying together in the twins room when they Josie suddenly burst through the door. Her eyes were puffy and red, and tears streamed down her face. Both girls stood quickly and rushed over to their sister. 

“Jo, what happened,” Hope asked while they encompassed her. Josie sniffles and tries to speak before breaking out in sobs again. It takes a few more minutes before her tears subside.

“Penelope broke up with me,” Josie gets out quietly. Lizzie pulls back while Hope goes in to hug her more fully. 

“I will burn her to ash, what happened,” Lizzie demands, eyes ablaze. 

Hope gives her a look over Josie's head while she pulls back from her older sisters embrace. 

“She just said she didn't love me anymore, never did,” Josie says the last part while another sob takes over her body. Lizzie is already on her way out the door but Hope mutters a spell to lock it. Lizzie turns towards her sisters. 

“Let me out Hope, I'm going to find that witch bitch and make her pay,” Lizzie says angrily. 

“Sister now. Vengeance later,” Hope says, nodding her head towards Josie where she was crying in her shoulder. 

Lizzie looks at her twin and sighs. “Come here Jo,” she says, beckoning her with her arms. Josie falls into her embrace, soaking her shirt with tears. 

“How about we settle in, grab some junk food, and watch a movie” Hope suggests. 

“Okay,” Jo mumbles. Her and Lizzie head over to push the beds together while Hope goes to get snacks. Soon Hope is back with all of the girls favorites, and they have set up Josie's favorite Disney movie on the projector they have. 

They're halfway through the movie when Josie falls asleep. The two blue eyed girls let the movie play on a little more before Lizzie speaks. 

“So how are we getting her back,” Lizzie asks Hope over Josie's heads.

“We aren't,” Hope says, eyes still fixed on the movie playing. 

Lizzie shifts a little towards Hope, about to protest. Hope gives her a look and warns her that she will wake up Josie. 

Lizzie snorts. “Doubtful. She sleeps like a rock. We can't just not do anything, Hope. She hurt her.”

“And you two are still in trouble for that stunt you pulled at the flag football game. Dad will blow a gasket if you try setting Penelope on fire.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes, knowing Hope is right. She sits back, arms crossed. The movement jolts Josie awake and Hope asks how she's doing. 

“A little better,” she says, “thanks for spending time with me.”

“Of course,” Hope says, giving Josie a kiss on her forehead while Lizzie squeezes her hand and gives her a reassuring smile 

“You're going to find someone really special someday Jo, almost as special as you,” Lizzie says and Jo gives a small smile. 

“Come on, we should all get to bed,” Hope says. She gets up and says goodnight to her sisters, turning the light off before she heads out the door. She heads to her room and grabs a box, before making her way off school grounds and to the Old Mill. 

It's around 5AM when the girls dormitory is woken by a scream. Everyone runs out, guards up, we they were being attacked. Penelope runs out of her room and slams the door shut, tears streaming down her face. Emma, who could hear the commotion from her private room, runs down as well. 

“What's going on,” she says, observing all the students. She spots Penelope and goes up to her.

“There's a bunch of rats in my room! They were chewing on all my things!” Penelope screeches. Some of the students giggle while others angrily turn back into their rooms, upset at being woken so early. 

The Saltzman's twins watch from the end of the hallway, their older sister walking up behind them. 

“Well, I guess you attract what you are,” Hope says. Lizzie and Josie turn around and begin laughing when they understand what it means. 

“Did you do this?” Josie whispers in shock. Hope just shrugs. “No one messes with a Saltzman.”

Josie gives her a smile and a hug. Lizzie gives her an impressed look and Hope smirks back. They go back to their rooms, leaving a frazzled Penelope behind.


End file.
